Base/Skill
Skills.wz contains data on all skills usable by players in MapleStory. This file categorizes each skill into the skill book id. The skill book id is the same as the job advancement id. The general pattern for the skill books is xxyz, where the digits xx represents the first job placement, y represents the second job placement, and finally z represents 3rd and fourth jobs. For example, 000 is a Beginner, 100 is a Warrior, 130 is a Spearman, 131 is a Dragon Knight, 132 is a Dark Knight. The pattern is applied to all classes. The category "affected" applies to both the monsters the skill effects as well as the players (should the skill be applicable to both). For example, the skill "heal" for clerics can heal players but can also deal damage to various undead type monsters. The same animation is applied to the affected monsters as well as the players healed. All Images contain "origin". I did not list this category for any and all images listed in the following structure. It is rather repetitious and unneeded to mention repeatedly. Structure * (example: 230) ** skill *** (example: 2300000) **** icon (image) **** iconMouseOver (image) **** iconDisabled (image) **** level ***** (starts at 1 and goes to the max skill level mastery for the skill) ****** optional prop: int - ? ****** hs: string - ? ****** optional x: int - ? ****** optional range: int - Range of the skill in pixel units ****** optional mpCon: int - Magic consumption requirement ****** optional eva: int - ? ****** optional time: int - Duration of the skill ****** optional pdd: int - ? ****** optional mdd: int - ? ****** optional acc: int - ? ****** optional lt: int - range of the skill in pixels. top ****** optional rb: int - Range of the skill in pixels. bottom ****** optional mastery: int - Mastery of the skill ****** optional mad: int - ? ****** optional summon - A summoning skill (ie. Bahamut) ******* attack1 ******** info ********* attackAfter: int - Attack cooldown ********* mobCount: int - The max number of mobs that can hit ********* range ********** lt: int ********** br: int ********* type: int ******* die ******* fly ******* stand ******* summoned **** optional effect ***** (starts at 0, goes to the number of playable animation states for the skill) ****** delay: int - The delay for the skill in milliseconds. Typically a multiple of 100 ****** optional a0: int - ? ****** optional a1: int - ? **** optional req (Required skills before this skill can be learned) ***** : int - Level minimum for said skill **** optional action (Actions that are applied to the character when using the skill) ***** : string - The state the character will move to at the given time (example: "alert2") **** optional affected (Animation that plays for affected parties) ***** (starts at 0, goes to the number of playable animation states for the animation) ****** delay: int - The delay for the skill in milliseconds. Typically a multiple of 100 ** info *** icon (image)